This invention relates to providing a system of laser-attached locating devices. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for movably attaching at least one laser device to a coiled rule assembly and locating points on remote surfaces.
There is sometimes a need to locate a point on a remote surface that is directly above at least one point measured along an imaginary line between at least two visible points of reference. It may present a problem to suspend light fixtures, hanging plants, holiday décor such as mistletoe, etc., from surfaces directly above measured intervals along an imaginary line between two visible points of reference. The problem is even greater when the point to be located lies upon a remote surface with curvature, such as an arch or dome. Multiple measurements may even be required when attempting to solve this problem. A need exists for a system of locating such remote points with a single measurement, while maintaining accuracy. And, as advances in technology have greatly increased the number of “gadgets” taking up the limited space in the typical toolbox, there is a need for a system that solves this problem which is small, portable and capable of use with existing tools.